Pretty Little Liars
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Based of the tv/book series pretty little liars. Riley, Maya, Smackle, Missy and Sarah where the closest a group of friends could be until one night during a sleepover Sarah goes missing. And now the rest of the girls are receiving messages from someone called 'S' and they're prepared to do anything to ensure the girls secrets are exposed.
1. 1x01: Welcome to the night of hell

**Maya POV.**

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING SLUT!"

"SAY'S THE GUY WHO FUCKS HIS RECEPTIONIST!"

I wince, as I hear my parents exchange familiar words, they don't even affect me anymore. The two of them screaming at each other like this, had just turned into some sick family tradition.

Luckily, I didn't have to stay and listen to them all night tonight. Me, Riley, Missy and Smackle where all going too Sarah's house tonight, for our usual monthly sleepover.

My phone buzzes, I check and see a new text message from my boyfriend, Josh Matthews. He was unarguably the best person I have ever met.

 **Josh: Hey babe, sorry can't give u a lift too Sarahs xx**

I frown slightly, I mean Sarah didn't leave far away, I could easily walk. But something just seemed off by his message, usually he'd give me a long explanation and he never called me babe. We both agreed it was a stupid nickname, that only idiots gave each other.

Sighing loudly, I grab my light blue backpack and leave my bedroom. My heart sinks as I see my mum crying over the kitchen table.

"Mum?" I call out quietly.

Her head snaps up, revealing mascara train-tracks running down her face, she attempts to smile and pretend everything's okay but the pain just seeped through.

"H-hey baby, are you going Sarah's?"

I nod, "Yeah, Josh flaked out though, so I'm just going to walk"

My mum stands up and wipes her face, "I'll take you, I need some milk anyway"

"A-Are you sure? You seem really upset"

"Baby I'm fine, It's nothing I'm not use too"

I nod mutely, and begin following her as she grabs her keys and begins leaving our cramped, shitty apartment.

My eyes widen, as I bang into a hard figure, as soon as I begin walking down the hallway.

"Watch it shortstack!" A voice hisses, as the person barges past me.

I roll my eyes, I know I wasn't as nice as Riley, but at least I had some form of manners. Me and mum walk in a silence until we reach our beaten up, red 'Ford focus'.

"Do you know who a Vanessa Friar is?" Mum asks as she opens the car door.

I shake my head, "No why?"

"Her and your dad have been messaging each other, everyday for the past two weeks"

Tears prick my eyes, as my stomach drops to my feet, "Mum, why don't you just leave him?"

"Because, I'm scared. I am so scared Maya, what if this is all I deserve? I mean baby I love you more than words can explain but I want to feel loved as well"

"I know you do, and I promise you'll find it"

Mum sighs, "I don't know. And plus they'll be lots to set up. For example, who will get custody of you?"

"You! I'm not staying with dad"

"I know you're mad at him, but babe he's your dad and he's an amazing dad"

I scoff, "Please, an amazing dad wouldn't cheat on their wife"

Mum flinches slightly, "I can't tell you how to feel. But all I know, is that I'd give anything for another day with my dad"

"I'd give anything to NOT have another day with my dad!" I hiss before seeing that we had arrived at Sarah's house already.

"I know I can't change your mind. Your stubborn" Mum says, the sadness was easy to detect in her voice.

"Well, I got to go. Bye mum!" I say before climbing out the car quickly.

I see, that Sarah and Riley are sat outside, on her porch swing laughing too one another, I go over to them, a small smile forming on my face.

"PEACHES!" Riley cries out, before standing up and hugging me tightly, I laugh and hug her back.

"Hey May, looks like you've filled out that shirt I gave you!" Sarah says nudging me slightly.

And just like that my entire confidence drains, Riley looks away awkwardly.

"I'm joking silly, stop being so serious!" She says laughing slightly.

I force a laugh, "I know, Sare!"

"HEY BITCHES!" A familiar voice calls out with tones of happiness ringing through her voice.

"MISSY!" Riley calls out hugging her tightly.

I grin and go over to Missy, once her and Riley stop hugging.

"How's my favourite Slut?" I ask, giving her a wink.

The girl infront of me laughs and throws her hair over her shoulder, "I'm having a slow day, I've only broke twenty-threes guy's hearts today"

I shake my head, in mock disappointment, "Melissa! I thought you were better than this!"

Missy shrugs, "I can only try Clutter-bucket, anyways how's your sexy college boyfriend doing?"

Riley gags, "I hope you, realise that her sexy college boyfriend, is my brother!"

"Of course, we do. Why else would of Maya had sex in every room in your house?" Missy says giggling loudly.

My face turns a crimson red as nervous laughter escapes my lips, "N-No I haven't"

My boyfriend's sister's face morphs into a mask of disgust, "YOU ARE NOT COMING TO MY HOUSE AGAIN!"

I burst out laughing, "Calm Riles. I didn't have sex in your room"

"Thank god"

"I just gave him, a little happy ending" I say, my face burning brighter than the sun.

Missy slaps my shoulder laughing, "Maya Penelope Hart, YOU DOG!"

"Hey where's Smackle?" Riley asks looking around.

"Yeah, where is my favourite little oddball?" Missy asks.

Sarah shrugs, "Don't know and don't really care. I still don't get why we hang out with her"

My eyes narrow, "Because she's our friend!"

"Hardly, she won't even let us hug her!"

Riley lets out a sigh of frustration, "You know why, she can't!"

Sarah holds her hands up in defence, "Hey! It's not my fault, her brains fucked up!"

A small gasp, escapes all of our lips, even Sarah's.

My stomach twists, how could I be friends with someone who could be this awful about someone their supposed to be friends with?

A loud engine horn, breaks us away from our awkward tension. There stands Smackle, stood with her pillow and backpack in hand.

"HEY GIRL!" Sarah calls out going over to her.

My eyes narrow. Since when did Sarah act this fake?

Blank stares fall onto Sarah's face causing her to shift uncomfortably, before plastering on the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"Shall we go inside?" She asks as she opens her front door.

We all nod mutely and follow our 'friend' inside.


	2. 1x02: Sarah where out tho?

**Riley POV.**

It had been four hours since we had arrived at Sarah's, but something just seemed off. It didn't feel the same as it usually did.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the guest house, to get some more blankets" Sarah says standing up.

Smackle nods, "I'll come with you, if you want"

"Great! Come on" The brunette haired girl says urging the smaller girl to follow her.

"What's up with Sarah?" Maya asks as soon as our two friends have left.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I play with my charm bracelet, my boyfriend of four years Charlie gave me.

"Well, she's kind of acting like a bitch towards Smackle"

"Sarah's probably just having an off day, you know how she gets" Missy pipes in.

I nod in agreement, "Missy's right, plus that guy she was seeing completely screwed her over"

"What was he called again?" Missy asks dangling her head, downwards.

"Zac or Zay, I can't really remember"

My eyes widen, as the lights and TV shut off.

"AHHHH!" A piercing scream echoes the house.

My heart sinks, as I quickly stand on my feet.

"SMACKLE?!" Maya calls out.

"SARAH?!" I yell loudly.

Tears quickly, pierce the corner of my eyes. As panic runs through my veins.

The backdoor bursts open, causing me to grab Maya's hand tightly, a small figure runs inside, covering rain and panting heavily.

Missy quickly stands up and grabs Smackle's shoulders, "Are you okay? I heard a scream"

The black haired girl, looks around frantically, "Where's Sarah? She headed back here for a flashlight!"

"Didn't you see her? Because she's not in here" Maya says soothingly, trying to call the worried girl down.

"No! She should be here!"

"Did you hear a scream?" I ask quietly, edging closer to the upset girl in-front of me.

"Yeah, but it was from far away, like near the lake at the bottom of Sarah's garden"

My heart stops.

Bile threatens to rise, from my stomach.

"We need to go check it out!" I urge, as I look around for my jacket.

"It's probably nothing Riles" Maya says putting a hand on my back.

"What if it was Sarah?!" I ask worriedly, as I finally find, my bright yellow jacket.

Missy nods, "Riley's right. She might have slipped because of the rain; she could be hurt!"

We all nod in agreement before putting on our jackets, and leaving the house. The raindrops belt down rapidly like a thousand bullets, fast, harsh and painful when in-contact.

"SARAH!" Maya calls out loudly.

I follow her suit, "SARAH!"

"SARAH! IF YOU'RE PLAYING ONE OF YOUR JOKE IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Missy screeches, her voice wavering dramatically.

No response.

Where is she?

The longer, I don't hear a response, the more panic rumbles through me. It hits me that much, that I feel sick.

I stop in my tracks, when I see a hooded figure, in the bushes which are found, at the bottom of Sarah's garden before you stumble across the lake.

I felt paralyzed, I couldn't move. What if this person hurt Sarah?

I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell but my mouth wasn't cooperating.

"Riley! What is it?!" Smackle asks, coming towards me.

I point my finger towards, where the figure is.

"What is it? The bush? What about it?"

My eyebrows knit together, "The-There was a person"

"Was it Sarah?" Missy asks standing next to me.

I shake my head, "No"

I wish, I was Sarah.

"We need to call Sarah's mum" Maya says as she turns around faces us.

We all nod in agreement and head back inside.

I get out my phone and dial, Sarah's mum's number

'RING..RING..RIN-'

"Hello?" Her voice rings through the speaker.

My stomach churns wildly, "M-Mrs P-Preston"

"Riley? Is that you? Is everything okay?"

Tears begin to fall from my eyes, "N-No S-Sarah's gone missing"

"What do you mean?", Her voice sounded scarily calm.

A strangled sob escapes my lips, "T-There w-was a blackout and S-Sarah just d-disappeared"

"Oh god, I'm coming back to the house!"

I open to mouth but, it's too late she's already hung up on me.

I turn to face Missy, her face is stained with tears and mascara. I quickly go and hug her tightly.

"I-It's m-my fault" Smackle says, tears in her dark orbs of sadness.

Maya shakes her head, "I-It's not your fault. I bet she just went off with one her boyfriends. You know how she gets"

I force out a laugh, but it just sounded broken.

The door bursts open, there stands Sarah's mum, Rachel, her eyes broken, her face frantic.

"WHERE'S MY BABY?!" She screams, clutching Missy's shirt and roughly bringing her forward.

"I-I d-don't k-know!" The younger girl sobs loudly, causing Rachel's features to soften slightly.

"I-I just don't get it" Mrs. Preston, sighs.

"There...T-There was someone in your bushes wearing a dark hood" I say softly.

Mrs. Preston's eyes widen slightly, "E-Excuse me, I need to make a phone call"

Me, Smackle, Missy and Maya all exchange looks of confusion.

"What was that about?" Maya whispers.

"Maybe they have a disturbed relative or something" Smackle answers.

I shake my head, "She would have told us. We tell each other everything"

"She did say that secrets are what keep us close" The blonde next to me mutters, harshly.

Rachel comes back into the living room, her landline phone clutched to her side. Her face was blank, there was any trace of emotion on it.

"G-Girls, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask for you to leave" She speaks up, her voice cracks slightly.

I nod, "Of course, if you need anything please tell us"

The brunette woman nods, "Well, I presume the police will be in touch with you all. You are the last people who had seen her before she went m-missing"

We all nod silently.

"Please, let us know though if you need anything" Missy says as we begin to leave the house.

"You don't really think she's gone do you?" I ask quietly as I zip up my jacket.

"No, I'm sure she had to nip round to that Zac's or whatever he's called"

Smackle shakes her head, "I didn't hear a car come into the drive"

"But you didn't hear footsteps either" Maya points out, "So it's not like someone could of took her"

"She could be seriously hurt, at the bottom of that lake!" I snap.

"You're the one who wanted to go back inside Riley!" Smackle says, annoyance brimming in the corner of her eyes.

"I SAW SOMETHING!" I screech, the frustration drips down my face, in droplets.

Missy shakes her head, "Let's just go back!"

"You heard Mrs. Preston, she wants to be alone" Maya says, "The police will search everywhere, she must have already rung them"

Smackle nods, "Maya's right, it's not our job, to go nosing in somebody's garden"

Missy shakes her head, "Not OUR Job, Not OUR job…THAT'S OUR FRIEND!""

I grab Missy's hand, "Missy's right. I'm not giving up on my best friend, ALREADY!"

"She's been gone for nearly an hour, and you're already giving up?" Missy scoffs, shaking her head.

Maya sighs deeply, "I'm not giving up, but what else can we do. I'd rather leave it to someone professional"

Sirens blare through my ears.

"See the police are already here" Smackle says.

I snap my head, when I hear loud footsteps. I tilt my head as I see Sarah's step-brother Farkle Minkus stood there, breathing heavily. A dark hood over his head.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" He yells, marching towards us.

My eyes widen as I quickly go to grab his arms, "F-Farkle calm down"

"W-Where is my sister? What did you do to her?" He asks, his voice came out like pure venom, his hand tightly clasps around my arm.

"Farkle, let her go" Missy says, pushing the taller boy away from me.

The brown haired boy shakes his head, "I'm going to find out, what happened"


	3. 1x03: How to be a heartbreaker

_3 Months later..._

 **Missy POV.**

A familiar ache seeps through my chest, as I look at the photo on my bedside table. It was of me, Riley, Maya, Smackle and Sarah.

We still haven't found Sarah.

After long, agonising, interviews and investigations with the police. They still where struggling to find anything.

A pair of strong arms, wrap around my waist from behind me. Causing a small smile to form on my lips.

"Come back to bed" He mumbles softly.

I roll my eyes, "Sorry buddy. I have school"

"Skip"

I turn my body around and address, the somewhat stranger in my bed, "Excuse you, I am not skipping school, because of a measly one-night stand"

"Measly?"

I nod, a smirk forming on my face, "Yes, Measly. Do you know what that means? It means not even worth mentioning. Just like how if I was you, I wouldn't of bothered mentioning the size of your dick last night because I hate to tell you buddy, it isn't 'massive'. If anything It's slightly below average"

The boy's in front of me face falls, "You're a bitch"

I shrug and plaster on a smile, "And you're shit in bed"

The boy glowers at me, as he puts on his shirt. Causing me to just laugh and turn away.

..

I sigh, as I feel everyone's eyes on me, as per usual. Ever since Sarah went missing people started to speculate, they all think I had something to do with it. Then again not everyone was that malicious, most people had a large amount of sympathy towards me, for losing my friend.

But people don't understand, I didn't just lose my friend. I lose a sister, I lost someone to talk to when my day had turned completely upside down.

I feel my phone buzz, in the back of my jeans pockets. I quickly get it out and see that I have a text message from an unknown number.

My eyebrows knit together, as I look at the text message it read.

 **PRIVATE: Hey Missy, here's a word of advice, no one's going to by an ice-cream if you give them the entire ice-cream truck.**

 **Lots of Love, S.**

Confusion runs through my body, who was S? and how did they know what I had been up to? It wasn't anyone business. I hadn't done anything wrong, why where they trying to shame me. The least they could do was not pathetically hide behind a private number.

I feel myself, bang into a hard figure. I look up and see the guy from this morning.

Dread washes over me.

"Well isn't it the little slut" He mumbles.

I roll my eyes, "You told me, you were in college"

The guy shrugs, "I told you that because you're easy. And everyone knows it sweetie"

I grit my teeth and push him, "If you've been sending me messages then you are so PATHETIC!"

"Sending you messages? Fucking hell, like I'd ever go out of my way, to speak to you again"

"Like I would either, you're just a dumb idiot who can't even please a girl"

My eyes widen as I feel my blouse being grabbed and my body being pushed back. Fear shakes my body slightly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A familiar voice yells.

I whip my head to see, my best friend's big brother Joshua Matthews stood there. Relief washes over me.

"Fucking hell Missy, how many guys are you sleeping with? You're such a FAT SLUT!"

Tears prickle my eyes, as I feel the guy being removed from me. My eyes widen further than saucers as I see Josh's fist fly towards the guy's face.

"YOU BEST LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Josh growls before shoving the guy away.

I quickly make my, way over to Josh and grab his shoulders, "Thank you!"

"Shit, who the fuck was that guy?"

"I had sex with him last night but it was just a one-time thing and he didn't get it"

Josh's face twinkles with amusement, "And here I thought you was a prude"

I roll my eyes, laughing as I shove his shoulder, "Well according to Maya, you are quite the Christian Grey"

The tall boy winks at me, "Well I don't like to brag"

Laugher escapes my body, "You are such an idiot Matthews"

"Hey, I just saved you!"

I smile gratefully, "I know, I'll buy you a coffee at Topanga's next time I see you in there"

"Well thank you Melissa"

"No problem Joshua" I say a massive grin growing on my face.

"MISSY!" A familiar voice shouts causing me to whip my head around, as I see Riley running towards me.

Worry grow in the pit of my stomach, this girl never runs.

"Riles, what's wrong?" I ask grabbing her shoulders, and gently pushing her into a corner.

"I-I just got a really strange text message"

My eyes widen, "Was it really personal and of someone called S?"

The brunette in-front of me gulps loudly before nodding frantically, "Who is it?"

I shake my head, "I don't know but whoever it is they really don't like me"

"They don't seem to be my biggest fan either" Riley murmurs.

"Riley, what's up with you?" Josh asks as he approaches his little sister.

"Nothing, just boyfriend trouble"

"I told you, Charlie wasn't good enough for you!"

"You don't know anything Josh! You cancel on Maya all the time!" Riley hisses.

My eyes widen, as awkwardness fills the air. Josh shakes his head before storming away.

Speaking of the blonde haired beauty, she comes trailing towards us wearing a tired expression.

"Hey slut" She yawns as she faces me.

I smile, "How's my favourite clutter-bucket?"

"I'm so tired, some private number kept ringing me last night just to breathe down the phone"

My eyebrows knit together, "Did they send you any messages?"

Her bright, blue eyes widen slightly "Yeah, why?"

"Because me and Riley, got one too"

"Was it signed S?"

Me and the brunette stood next to me nod.

"I bet loads of people got them, everyone loves a good cyber troll" Maya says shrugging.

"I don't get how they knew, what they said though" Riley mumbles as she stares at her phone screen.

"Why what did it say?"

"I-It was just personal"

The remaining person, to complete our foursome walks towards us, her face contorted in confusion.

"Have you all be pranking me and been texting me pretending to be someone called S?"

Riley shakes her head, "No, we all got one as well"

"Do you think it's Sarah?" Smackle asks.

We all turn to face her, as if she suddenly grew two-heads.

"Sarah's missing Smackle!" Maya grumbles, as she leans her head against the locker behind her.

"But, in the text, it read a secret I had only ever told Sarah and it was signed S! which is the letter which is at the beginning of her name"

"Okay, I admit the secret thing is a little strange but other than that you are reading into it way too much, Sarah's gone" Maya says sighing loudly.

My stomach clenches, when Maya says the words 'Sarah's gone'. My heart ached wildly, I just want my friend back.


	4. 1x04: Somebody knows

**Smackle POV.**

I roll my eyes, as I hear people snigger slightly as I walk down the corridor. My eyes widen as I see a somewhat familiar person stood down the corridor.

I quickly stride towards them, the closer I get, the clearer my memory goes. It was Zay, Sarah's ex-boyfriend, she had showed me many pictures of him. Smugly may I add.

"HEY!" I call out, causing a few people too look at me making my cheeks burn a bright red.

Zay snaps his head up before pointing too himself, I nod and gesture for him to come towards me.

"You know where Sarah is" I state crossing my arms.

Zay rolls his eyes, "I haven't seen Sarah since she broke up with me"

"Well know ones seen Sarah, for over three months now and I think you've got something to do with it"

"Why would I have anything to do with it?"

I shrug, "Well you are the only one with motive"

"Please enlighten me Isadora, what is my motive exactly?"

I push up my glasses, as I lean more towards him, "Well, you two where quite serious and I presume of what Sarah's told me that, you really liked her, love even. And then suddenly she just breaks up with you. I'm going to guess that you were quite angry"

Zay laughs while rolling his eyes, "Look at me, does this look like someone who's never been dumped before, and yes I did like Sarah but I wouldn't hurt her"

"Look, I'm just trying to find my friend"

"Maybe you should just give up, it's been four months" Zay says softly.

"You're saying this because I was on to your scent, because you do have something to do with it don't you!"

"Sarah was right; you are a freak"

I could feel my face physically fall, as my heart sinks," W-What?"

The boy in-front of my eyes widen, "S-Shit, I did-didn't mean it like that"

I shake my head, as I feel tears prickle my eyes, "I don't care. I don't even know you"

"But Sarah did, and she said that"

I shrug, "Look at me, do I look like someone who's never been called a freak before"

"I honestly didn't mean it; I just don't like talking about Sarah. I miss her, and worst of all I was supposed to go on a date with her the night she went missing, I waited at our usual spot for an hour"

My eyes widen, "Wait, so you didn't even meet her that day?"

"No, she cancelled but obviously, she actually had an excuse this time"

"This time?"

Zay shrugs, "She always used to cancel, I think she was seeing someone else"

I bit my lip as I fiddle with the hem of my green blouse anxiously, "I-I'm sorry Zay"

The boy's face softens , "I'm sorry too"

My phone vibrates.

 **PRIVATE: Please don't tell me you're after my leftovers. Pathetic much aha.**

 **Lots of love, S.**

My eyes widen, as I quickly scan the entire hallway. But I couldn't pinpoint on someone imp-articular.

Somebody, well S, was watching me. Uneasiness settles in my stomach causing bile to form in the lodge of my throat.

"You look really pale, are you okay?" Zay asks.

I nod as I give him a faraway look, "I'm fine, I-I just need to go!" I say as I speedily walk away.

I needed to talk to the girls, and I needed to talk to them now. I quickly go into the cafeteria and search for our usual table. Much to my relief, they were all sat down chatting.

"S, is watching me" I say shakily, as I sit down.

Missy spits out her drink, "W-What?"

"They sent me a text as soon as I was stood with Zay, on about leftovers"

Riley's eyes grow massive, "I-It's g-got to be Sarah"

"But she isn't here!" Maya speaks up, "We would have at least seen, her and her mum would of called of the search"

"I agree, Sarah loves playing tricks, but isn't four months a little far" Missy says quietly.

"What else explains it?"

"Maybe someone's just playing some twisted joke and pretending to be Sarah" Riley mumbles, twirling her pasta onto her fork.

"I swear to god, if someone's doing that I'll physically harm them" The blonde across from me growls.

"Anyways why where you speaking to Zay?" Missy asks as she sips her water bottle.

I shrug sheepishly, "I thought he might know something to do with Sarah's disappearance"

"And let me guess he doesn't" Riley states glumly.

"No, he got stood up by her that night" I explain.

"I just want her to come home" Missy says quietly.

"Why? So she can just bully and manipulate us all?" Maya snaps, causing us all the face her.

"Maya-" Riley starts but the girl in question cuts her off.

"What? She used to be a horrible person, the things she's put me through, what she's put us all through"

"Not to mention the whole Vanessa situation" Missy mumbles.

Riley shakes her head, "We wasn't part of that! That was all Sarah"

"Well we didn't exactly stop her!" Maya hisses.

This causes the whole table to grow quite, she was right, we could have stopped her but we were all scared, I knew we were. But I think anyone in their right minds would have been scared in that situation.

My head snaps up, as I hear metal scrapping across the floor, there stands Sarah's step-brother, Farkle pulling out a chair.

"What's up?" Maya asks facing the moody looking boy.

"I still think you know what happened with my sister, and I just want you too tell me. I won't rat you out, the cops aren't exactly my best friend either"

"I promise you Farkle, we know nothing" Riley says softly.

The boy rolls his eyes, "Just fuck off Little Miss. Sunshine, I doubt you even know what say it is. I'm not addressing you"

Riley's face falls as she looks into her lap.

"Hey! You didn't need too speak to her like that, but seriously we know nothing" Missy says giving the boy a slightly glare.


	5. 1x05: Give me love

**Maya POV.**

I groan loudly as I try and burry my head into my pillow, trying to block out the screams of my parents. But it was no use I could hear their screams.

"I WISH YOU'D JUST FUCKING CURL OVER AND DIE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! OUR DAUGHTER IS IN THE HOUSE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

I quickly stand up, and begin pacing my room uneasily. I needed to get the hell out of here, I grab my jacket and keys before quietly slipping out of the apartment.

My nose crinkles, as I smell weed on the hallway. My nose curiously follows the smell until I reach an open apartment door. Loud mellowed laughter rings through my ears.

"Hey dude, some blondies at your door" A voice calls out.

My eyes widen, I quietly try and back away from the door.

"Hey, wait!" A somewhat familiar voice calls out.

I whip my head around, causing my jaw to hit the floor. In-front of me stood, the ex-'it boy' of our high school, this guy was the one who everyone loved, he had a new girl every week, he was rich, he was the football and basketball captain, he was charming. But at least he still had his looks.

"L-Lucas Friar?" I ask in disbelief.

How had this happened to him?

He was the boy with everything.

The dark blonde haired boy eyes me up and down, "How do you know my name?"

"U-Um you used to go to my school"

His face falls, "Look, I don't know who you are but I'm not that guy anymore"

I nod, "I know, I-I didn't mean too, I mean I didn't know you lived here"

"Wait, you're the girl with the really hot friend right? She has like gingery brown hair, was on the cheer team"

"Missy?"

"Yes! Do you know if she's single?"

"She's between guys right now" I half-lie.

Missy was way too good for him, she didn't need some high school drop-out, wannabe drug dealer.

Lucas shrugs, "Whatever, I'll catch you around"

I nod before walking away.

I still was in shock to be honest, how had the boy with everything turned into this.

Slight panic runs through me, as I feel a buzz in my pocket.

Please, please don't be from S.

 **PRIVATE: FLIRTING WITH A BAD BOY?! I WONDER WHAT JOSH WOULD THINK, THEN AGAIN WE ALL KNOW HE'S NOT REALLY INTRESTED DON'T WE. LET'S HOPE THE WHOLE BRANDON THING DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN, THAT WOULDN'T BE VERY GOOD NOW WOULD IT.**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, S.**

I could feel my face physically pale, I quickly glance around.

Where were they?

Why am I being followed?

My stomach actually feels sick.

I shake my head; it was properly some sad freshman trying to scare people. For all I knew they could just live in my building and saw it by a coincidence.

But how did they know about Brandon?!

I only told Sarah, she was the only one who knew.

Tears burn in my eyes, as I quickly race down the flight of stairs. I need to get out of here, I was not staying in a place where there's a stalker lurking.

I dial Josh's number,

'RING…RING..RING-"

"Maya?" Josh asks with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Y-You need to meet me now!" I plead my voice shakily.

"Why? What's up?"

"JOSH PLEASE!" I cry out as tears roll down my face.

"Okay, Okay. I'll meet you outside your apartment building"

"Okay thanks" I say before hanging up.

I couldn't tell Josh about Brandon. He'd leave me, I know he would. I already had one broken part of my life, I couldn't afford another.

Anxiety is still plummeting in my bloodstream. I needed to go, I needed to get away from this deranged person.

Relief washes over me, as I see a black Jeep pull up in-front of me. I quickly climb into his car.

"Maya? What's happening?" Josh asks as soon as I get inside.

"S-Someone's following me" I say quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is sending me messages" I croak out.

"What kind of messages?"

I get out my phone and let Josh scroll through the numerous messages that 'S' have sent me.

Josh's grip on his steering wheel tightens, it tightens that much that his knuckles begin to turn white.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Josh growls, as he shakes his head and begins driving away.

Was he mad at me?

Did he want to leave me?

"A-Are you mad at me?"

"At you?" Josh asks incredulously as he gives me a quick glance.

"Yes, are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Baby no, I'm mad at that fucking creep!"

"I'm starting to get really scared" I admit as I reach over and grab Josh's hand.

"Babe, I won't let anything happen to you"

I nod, my anxiety calming slightly.

"I love you" I murmur as I lean back into my seat.

"I love you too" Josh says as he squeezes my hand, causing a massive grin to erupt on my face and butterflies swarm in my stomach.

"Can we please go get some food?" I ask giving him the best puppy-dog eyes I could possibly muster.

"You know, you look like an idiot when you do that, don't you?"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever at-least, I'm still not trying to make beanies happen" I tease as I pull at the item on his head.

"And look who's not getting food"

"And look who's not getting sex" I challenge, facing him with my arms crossed.

Josh snorts, "I have other methods, I don't need sex. Just my trusty left hand"

I cringe slightly, "Can we please not discussing you jacking off?"

"Hey! You're the one who started it gorgeous"

"Well, I'm the one who's ending it" I say giving with a massive grin.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I reach over and put on the radio on. My heart flutters when I hear the song, 'A thousand years' comes on.

"BABY! IT'S OUR SONG!" I squeal out happily.

Josh laughs and looks at me, "It's our what?"

"It's our song!"

"Why is it our song?"

My mood deflates slightly, "It's the song, we danced too at prom when you asked me out"

Josh shrugs, "Oh, I didn't remember"

My heart sinks slightly, maybe I am just being dramatic. Should I expect him to know this? Or was I just being stupid?

"Oh right" I say stiffly.

"God, you can't seriously be upset, that I didn't remember can you?"

I play with my sweatshirt, "I'm not upset"

"You clearly are Maya"

I roll my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek, to prevent me saying something stupid and causing an argument.

An uncomfortable silence enters the car as we continue driving.

"Why didn't you tell me you punched someone the other day for Missy?" I speak out, it had been playing on my mind all day.

"I don't know; it just didn't feel like something I had to bring up"

"Well you don't HAVE to, but people in relationships usually mention when they have a fight"

Josh scoffs, "It was hardly a fight, I just didn't like the way he was treating her"

"Well it was a nice thing to do" I say softly.

"Well, I wouldn't let anything happen to Missy, or even Smackle for that matter"

My heart deflates.

So it wasn't just me, he didn't want to protect just me. He wanted to look out for all of his little sisters friends.


	6. 1x06: No-one ever dies alone

**Riley POV.**

"RILEY!" My older brother calls from inside the living room.

I sigh loudly, "WHAT?!"

"COME HERE!" He cries out loudly.

I huff, before leaving my room and entering the living room. I stop in my tracks when I see Farkle, chilled out on our sofa.

Dread fills me, all I wanted was to be his friend and help him through his hard time but instead I'm just going to get ridiculed and hated on.

"What's up Josh?" I ask, forcing a bright smile on my face.

"Actually it was Farkle, who wanted to talk to you"

I grimace slightly, "Oh d-did he?"

The light brown haired boy rolls his eyes, "Don't worry Sunshine, I'm not going to insult you. I was just wondering if this was your boyfriend?"

I look at his phone which he was waving in my face, there was a picture of, indeed Charlie stood with Farkle and a girl with bleach blonde hair.

"Yeah why?" I ask tucking my hair behind my ear nervously.

God, had something happened. Is he okay?

Riley calm, it'll all be fine.

Farkle does something to his phone before showing me, the screen again. Except this time it was a different picture.

My heart stopped.

Numbness invaded me, I can't move, I can't speak, I can't think.

Sick was dangerously close to pouring out my mouth.

The picture was of Charlie kissing the blonde girl, from the previous picture.

I nod, as tear roll down my face. Josh sighs, and wraps his arms around me tightly, rocking me gently.

"If it helps, I already punched him early today, when Farkle showed me"

A sob escapes my lips, as I burry my face into my big brother's chest, he strokes my hair gently.

"I-I t-thought he loved me!" I wail loudly.

"Riles, he was a prick" Josh mumbles as he kisses the top of my head.

I calm down after a few more minutes of crying and pull away from Josh.

"Hey, I'm going to quickly nip to the store and get your favourite ice cream, and I'll let you watch 'Pretty Woman' all night"

I give Josh, a small smile "Thanks Josh"

"Hey, it's my job to look out for you. Farkle can you stay here while I go? I don't want her to be on her own"

Farkle eyes me up, before sighing "Yeah, sure"

Josh smiles before grabbing his jacket and leaving the apartment.

My phone buzzes in the back of my pocket. Dread fills me, I didn't need this right now. I get out my phone and check my messages.

 **PRIVATE: Aw, What a shame! Poor little Riles has had her heartbroken, maybe if you wasn't such a prude and actually put out he would of stayed.**

 **Lots of love S.**

Tears instantly fill my eyes again.

"Did he text you or something?" Farkle asks peering over my shoulder.

I quickly hide my phone into my body, "No! it was something else"

The boy in-front of me nods, "Right, I was just checking"

I wipe my cheeks before facing him, "Thank you, for telling me by the way… about Charlie"

"I may be a dick, but there's just somethings even I wouldn't do"

"I don't think you're a dick"

Farkle shoots me a look of disbelief, "Seriously? This is the first time I've ever spoke to you without saying 'Fuck off'"

I shrug, "You're going through, an awful time and I'm not going to judge you for that"

"Yeah but so are you and you haven't been a bitch"

"Why would I be a bitch too you? You're just someone who wants there sister to come home"

"Well, Thanks I guess Sunshine" He says rubbing the back of my neck.

"Do you want to stay with us while we watch our films tonight?" I ask as I go and sit down on the sofa.

"Uh, I've got a date sorry"

Disappointment washses over me, "Oh okay. I'm sure you'll have a good time"

The light brown haired boy grins, "I know I will"

As if everyone was happy and in love, and I was just stuck here with a broken heart.

I put everything I could, into mine and Charlie's relationship but he just betrayed me.

Everything just felt so broken.

We were together for, four whole years. How could he do this to me? What kind of person does this?

My thoughts are interrupted by a phone ringing. I turn to look at Farkle who quickly answers his phone.

"Hey, I'm just at Josh's…

No he's gone out but I'm with Riley…

Yes Sarah's friend…

WHAT?"

My head whips around to face him, when I hear his voice cracking. My heart sinks, I quickly stand up and go towards him.

"PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS SOME SICK FUCKING JOKE DAD!" Farkle cries, his voice full on broken, tears shine in his eyes.

Worry rushes through my veins, was it Sarah? Was she okay? Did they find her?

My heart breaks, as I hear a sob escape the tall boy's lips in-front of me.

He hangs up the phone as sobs rack up and down his body.

"Farkle?" I call out worriedly.

He snaps his head up and looks at me, I've never seen someone look so broken. I quickly rush forward and wrap my arms around him, he stiffens slightly before melting into the embrace.

"Farkle? What's happened?" I ask gently, as I rub his arms softly.

"S-Sarah, T-T-They f-found h-her b-body"

I feel my knees buckle under, Farkle's arm keeps me up right before I come into contact with the floor. Loud sobs escape my lips, as I burry my face into Farkle's chest, I feel the brown haired boy burry his face into my neck, I stroke his hair gently.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" I cry out, as I tighten my grip on him. I feel him not into my neck as he lets out another sob.

The apartment door bursts open, I whip my head around and see Josh stood there confusion written all over his face.

"W-What's wrong?" He asks gently as he puts the shopping bags down.

Farkle pulls away from me, and rushes towards his best friend. Josh quickly hugs him back and pats his back.

"R-Riley what happened?"

I shake my head, as a strangled sob escapes my lips.

"S-Sarah's…S-S-She's d-d-dead" I croak out before collapsing to the ground, in a pool of my own tears.

This causes Farkle, to let out another batch of sobs causing my heart to ache.

I just, I can't.

I don't even have the words.

I don't even, I can't even string this sentence together.

My best friend was gone.

She was dead.

And think, I've just died a little too.

Josh gently pulls Farkle, towards the sofa and sits him down. I climb up and sit down next to the broken boy and wrap my arms around him.

Josh gets out his phone and dials a number, I take a look at his face and see tears running down his own face.

"M-Maya, y-you and t-the girls need to come over now" Josh says his voice cracking slightly at the end.

I don't bother paying attention the rest of their conversation. What was the point?

What was the point of anything?

Sarah was gone.

My eyes turn to Farkle, as I hear a gagging noise. The boy rushes up and runs over to the sink before emptying the contents of his stomach. I let out a small gasp before another sob escapes my lips.

I feel so empty.

I can't feel anything.

What was I supposed to feel?

The apartment door bursts open, in walks Maya and Missy holding hands, worry clear on their faces.

"Riles?" Maya asks her voice cracking.

I shake my head, as sobs escape my lips.

Missy puts a hand over her mouth before her knees give away and she begins falling to the floor, Josh catches her before she falls completely. She sobs loudly into his arms.

Maya, just stands there. Her face emotionless, she didn't even blink, she didn't do anything. She just looked so numb.

"A-Are they sure It-It was h-her b-body?" Maya asks, her eyes where glazed over.

"M-My p-parent's c-confirmed it" Farkle murmurs.

His voice was so empty, it hurt. Hearing someone sound that broken was physically painful.

The door bursts open again, and there stands Smackle tears running down her face, she quickly runs to Maya and hugs her.

If it wasn't under this circumstances, shock would have run through me.

But, I couldn't feel anything.


	7. 1x07: Welcome party

**Missy POV.**

My heart felt so heavy, in everything I did. It had been two weeks since I found out, I would never see my best friends face ever again, I would never hear her laugh, see her smile. Nothing, she was just gone. Just like that.

There's a knock on my bedroom door, my sister walks in and gives me a sad smile.

"Mum says you need to go to school today, you've had too much time off"

I scoff, "I just lost my best friend, you could all at least try and act like you give a shit!"

"We do Missy; you know we do"

I shake my head, "NO! NO ONE CARES, I HAVE JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND. AND YOU ALL DON'T CARE!" I screech, as tears fill my eyes.

"Missy, just get ready for school" She says before leaving my room.

I let a small sob escape my lips.

I stand up, and grab a pile of clothes from the side of my bed. I slipped them on, it was just a pair of plain black leggings and a grey large jumper.

I was broken on the inside, so I wasn't going to pretend everything was okay on the outside.

I put my long curly hair, into a messy ponytail. I don't bother with make-up like I usually did. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked so unlike myself.

Sighing loudly, I grab my school bag and leave my house.

My phone buzzes.

Dread fills me up.

 **PRIVATE: Little birdy tells me, that you're finally coming back to school. Can't wait! You might even have a few surprises waiting for you!**

 **Lots of love S.**

My body panics slightly, what did they mean surprises?

"Missy! Come on you're going to be late!" Mum snaps, as she gently pushes me into her car.

"I-I can drive you know" I say stiffly, as I stare out the window.

"Yes you can but that doesn't mean you'll drive yourself too school"

I sigh loudly, as she begins to reverse. The entire drive was like how everything seems lately, a big painful blur.

"I know you're upset, but try and get over it sweetie" Mum says as she kisses my head.

I shake my head, before storming out of the car. I could feel people's eyes on me, I wasn't in my usual cheer uniform, I had no make-up on, I had no massive grin on my face.

"Missy" A voice says causing my head to whip around.

I see Josh stood there, with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine" I lie, placing a false smile on my face.

Before he can argue that I'm not, I quickly walk away.

Come on Missy, just make it too your locker. Just too your locker.

I finally, make it my locker, I put in my combination and open it.

Shock runs through me, as I see the word 'SLUT' written all inside my locker. I whip my head around, and search for someone who had a dark red lipstick, in their hand.

Tears burn my eyes, when I re-examine my locker and I see a picture of me stood in my underwear on a polaroid.

How did someone find this?!

I had only sent this photo to one person, my ex-boyfriend and he didn't even come to this school anymore.

I quickly grab and it and rip it furiously.

No-one could find this; my good reputation would be tarnished.

I could hear loud laughter behind me, causing me to whip my head around in curiosity. My entire body goes into shock.

Tears roll down my face, as I feel my heart beating that fast, I thought I was going to have a heart-attack. My breathing becomes uneasy.

There on the student notice board, is the picture of me on the polaroid blown up.

"HERE SHE IS!" A voice shouts, as people begin to point at me.

Laughing fills, my ears, I could vaguely hear some people mutter comments about me.

How could someone do this to me?!

My phone buzzes, for the second time that morning.

 **PRIVATE: I hope you liked my little treats! Don't worry, this is only a sample taste.**

 **Lots of love, S.**

I shake my head at my phone, before anger bubbles inside of me.

"SHUT UP!" I screech before my anger takes over and I throw my phone at the wall across from me.

Causing the entire hallway, to go silent.

Everyone stares at me strangely.

"WHAT?!" I hiss loudly at them all.

"SHE'S FUCKING CRAZY!" Someone calls out, causing people to laugh.

Tears burn in my eyes, before I quickly run down the corridor, I needed to get away from everyone, everything. I needed it all go away.

Relief washes over me, when I see Boy's locker room, I knew for a fact no-one would come into here on a Wednesday, due to it being a half-day, no gym classes were held today.

I look around before going inside, I sit down on the benches before sobbing loudly.

Who was 'S'?

Why did they hate me so much?

Why did Sarah have to die?

More loud sobs escape my lips, I couldn't help but cry. Everything was too much.

The locker room door opens, I look up and see Josh stood there his face had an un-readable expression.

"What could you possibly want?" I ask bitterly, "Because seriously, I'm not in the mood"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay"

An un-humerous laugh escapes my lips, "Do I look okay? My best friend is dead, DEAD! And someone really hates me, and I just want it all to end, I just want everything to STOP!"

Josh sighs before kneeling down in-front of me and holding my hands gently, "I wish, I had the words that could just fix you but I don't"

"I wish you had them too"

"And, I'm going to find out who did this and Missy I swear to god I'll do something about it!"

I sigh loudly before leaning back, "You know, I never thought I'd have to go through something like this again. Not after my dad died, you know I decided after he died that I'd become a good person and make him proud"

"Missy, I promise you he's proud. How couldn't he be?"

"Really?" I ask my voice, cracking slightly.

Josh nods as he climbs up and sits down next to me, "Of course! Missy you are without a doubt, one of the best people I've ever known"

I smile slightly, "Thanks Josh"

I need to find out how got that picture, I need to the original owner first though.

"I need to go see Maya, I'll catch you later" Josh says kissing the top of my head before leaving.

I know, exactly where I needed to go. And luckily It was only a five minuet walk.

I leave the locker room, and discretely make my way out of the building, the gates where still open due to the fact that school hadn't even started yet. I make my way out as quick as possible.

I walk towards, the apartment building I needed to find.

Butterflies swarm, in my stomach as I finally reach it. With slight hesitation, I walk inside and begin climbing up the stairs until I reach the third floor, I search for the apartment number '13 C'.

My nose crinkles as I smell weed, disappointment fills my heart. I knock on the door anyway.

My heart skips a beat, as I see a familiar dark blonde haired beauty.

"M-Missy?" My ex-boyfriend, asks.

I smile slightly, "Hey Luke"

"A-Are you okay?"

I shake my head, as sobs escape my lips, I feel familiar arms wrap around me tightly.

"I read about Sarah online, I'm so sorry!" He mumbles, his voice cracking slightly.

I nod as I bury, my face further into his chest, I could feel him kiss my head which fills my heart with hope.

I pull away wiping my cheeks, "A-Actually, I needed t-to ask you something"

Lucas nods, and gestures for me to step inside. I follow him into the mess which is his apartment.

"What's up Miss?"

My heart swells, at the nickname he gives me.

"W-What did you do with that Polaroid I gave you, on our anniversary?" I ask anxiously.

Lucas rubs behind his neck, "The day we broke up, I threw all your stuff in a dumpster. Sorry "

I shake my head, "Don't be sorry, I was a bitch"

"And I was an ass, for not realising you only wanted the best for me"

"I still do, and it still kills me that you're still living here and you haven't gone home"

Lucas shakes his head, "H-he hates me Miss, he'll never let me go home"

"Of course he will! Luke, he's your dad. And he loves and misses you"

"He does?"

"Don't be stupid, he came up to me in Walmart the other day and asked if you were okay" I say truthfully.

"He did?" Lucas asks his voice full of hope.

I nod, I grab his hand, "Come on, let's go see him"

"You always bring out the best in me" Lucas says as we trail out his apartment.

Something triggers inside me, as I feel a familiar warmth.

 _Flashback- 6 months ago._

 _I smile slightly, as I feel Lucas stroke my hair as we cuddle up on my sofa, the rain pouring heavily._

" _Missy, you're so beautiful, you know that right? I never get tired of looking at you" He mumbles._

 _My heart combusts, as my mood increases with happiness and love just fills me up._

" _And you Luke are gorgeous, I could just stare at you for hours, I know that's creepy as fuck" I say laughing slightly, "And you're so funny, there's never been a day when I haven't full on cried with laughter when I've been with you. I hope you know I love you so deeply, and that I'm so lucky to love you!"_

 _A familiar warmth fills inside me, as I feel lips on mine._

 _Flashback-ends._

Without releasing, I notice that we are stood in-front of his car.

"You getting in?" He asks softly.

I nod, smiling brightly, "Of course I am"


End file.
